The Soul Taker
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: Rumor has it that there is a new dark powerful duelist who has the power to steal the souls and bodies of others if she wins a duel, and uses them to make cards. Jaden wants to duel her, but can he handle all the pressure, especially when Alexis was taken
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Why would I have a _dis_claimer for Yu-Gi-Oh GX if I owned it? 

Ok people, I am not that great at dueling or anything, and I don't know how a duel works half the time, or the card's attack/defense points at times. I also will be making up a deck (and I mean making up) for The Soul Taker.

"Hey guys! Did you hear the news? A couple of girls disappeared!" Syrus exclaimed, as he walked up to his friends.

"Really? Who?" Jaden asked, while they headed for class.

"Not sure. But they were Obelisks, and they disappeared after they took a walk near the ocean."

"Syrus, you shouldn't believe everything you hear." Bastion said, joining them.

"For once, I agree with him." Chazz said, which surprised all of them.

As they sat in their seats, Jaden said, "Hi Alexis!" She didn't answer.

Jaden asked, "What's wrong with her?" to Chazz.

"Dunno."

After class, Jaden went up to Alexis, who seemed to be in her own little world.

"Alexis? Hey Alexis! Wait up!" As he was about to go up to her, Zane stopped him.

"Jaden, that's not a good idea. She's really troubled right now."

Zane told them to follow him. As they stepped outside, Jaden could see Alexis's figure walked away.

"Why isn't Lex with her friends?" he asked.

Atticus came up next to Zane. "Because", he started, "The girls who disappeared were her friends, Mindy and Jasmine."

"So that rumor was true?" Chazz asked surprised.

Zane nodded.

Syrus came up to them. "Guys, I hear another rumor that it was a girl who took them. She was wearing a necklace, and Mindy and Jasmine got sucked in! I think it's true, Rosa saw it!"

"You mean the same Rosa who would never tell a lie as long as she lived?" Bastion asked.

"Yea!"

"Who comes up with that?" Chazz asked.

"Not sure…" Bastion added in.

"Might as well believe you." Chazz stated, leaving a confused Syrus behind.

Alexis walked outside near the ocean.

"Why does everyone have to be taken away from me?" she asked herself.

She let the ocean calm her nerves. It always relaxed her for some reason. She loved the ocean, and no anger or sorrow could get in the way of that.

"Huh, you could be a very interesting card, considering you like the ocean. You'd be perfect!" Alexis looked up to meet a woman, probably sixteen.

What was really interesting about this woman was that she was a mermaid. Her tail was light blue, as well as her short, neatly cut hair. Her face was a cream color, much like Alexis's, and she had navy blue eyes. Her top was strapless, but designed with waves. On her arms, there were bands, which were part of her outfit. Around her slender neck, there was a necklace with a mermaid tail on it. Her tail was splashing in the water.

"Who are you?" Alexis asked alarmed, and stood up.

"I am the Soul Taker, as your friends in this school call me."

"You? You took my friends?"

"Of course."

"You'll pay for that!"

"Fine, we shall duel. If I win, I get to have your soul. But if you win, I'll give you your friends back and be on my way!"

"Deal."

"Alexis!" Alexis turned to see Jaden, Syrus, Zane, Chazz and Bastion on the cliff. "What are you doing? Who is that?" he yelled form the top.

"Hello. I am the Soul Taker."

"So you are real?" asked a surprised Syrus.

"Yes."

"And you're a mermaid?"

"Very good dear. Now quit with the questions. I have a duel to get to."

Alexis and the Soul Taker both prepared themselves and said, "DUEL!"

Please review.


	2. Start with a duel, and end with a card

**Disclaimer: Look at first chapter.**

**Note: **

**-I don't know defense points at times; forgive me.**

**-I also am making up the deck for the Soul Taker.**

**-And I don't know how a deck works at times.**

(Soul Taker (ST): 4000, Alexis: 4000)

Alexis started. "First, I place Cyber Gymnist in attack mode! (ATK: 1200, DEF: 1800). Then I place a card face down and end my turn."

"Good. Now, I place The Mermaid of Light in attack mode (ATK: 1300, DEF: 1500)." A mermaid with a yellow tail and yellow eyes stood in play. "Then I place one card face down. Now, Mermaid of Light, attack her Cyber Gymnist with Burning Light!" A ball of light/fire was made in the Mermaid's hands, and she shot it at Cyber Gymnist.

"Not so fast! I play my trap card, Doble Passe! This redirects your monster's attack towards me!" The ball of light hit Alexis instead. "Now Cyber Gymnist can attack you directly!" Cyber Gymnist attacked the Soul Taker.

"I end my turn." Said the Soul Taker.

(ST: 2800, Alexis: 2700)

"Finally." Alexis drew a card. She placed it in her hand. "Now, my sacrificing two cards from my hand, Cyber Gymnist's special abitlity activates, destroying all spell or trap cards on your field!" The Soul Taker's facedown was destroyed. "Now, I play Cyber Tu Tu in attack mode!" (ATK: 1000) "Her special ability allows her to attack you directly!" Cyber Tu Tu attacked the Soul Taker. "I end my turn."

(ST: 1800, Alexis: 2700)

"Wow, Alexis is playing one sweet match!" Said Jaden.

"Yea, if she keeps this up, she'll win for sure!" said Syrus.

"My draw!" said the Soul Taker. She smirked. "I play the spell card Water Grave! This allows me to bring back a monster from my graveyard with the name mermaid in it and puts it in my hand. And I think I'll bring back The Mermaid of Light! Now, I use Polymerization to fuse together The Mermaid of Light and the Mermaid of Darkness to create The Yin Yang Mermaid in attack mode!" (ATK: 2000, DEF: 1500) A mermaid with black hair, white eyes, a black top and a white tail was on the field. "Now, attack that Cyber Tu Tu with Black and White Storm!" A black and white tornado crushed Cyber Tu Tu. "Now, her special ability activates! If I can destroy one of your monsters, I can take away 500 life points away from you, and add it to my life points!" A black hand went through Alexis and went back to The Soul Taker.

(ST: 2300, Alexis: 1200)

"I'll end my turn with one facedown."

"You two just had to say something, didn't you?" Chazz said.

"My turn!" Alexis drew a card. "I play Blade Skater in attack mode!" (ATK: 1400) "Now I play the spell card Fusion Recovery, which allows me to bring back one monster and the spell card Polymerization from my graveyard!" Alexis received Polymerization and Etoile Cyber.

"What? You never played those cards!" The Soul Dealer exclaimed.

"No, I didn't. But I did sacrifice them in order to use Cyber Gymnist's special ability!"

The Soul Dealer's face was grim. "Fine. Are you done?"

"Who said I was done? Now I use Polymerization to fuse Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber to create Cyber Blader!" (ATK: 2100) "Now attack that Yin Yang Mermaid!" The Soul Taker's Yin Yang Mermaid was destroyed.

(ST: 2200, Alexis: 1200)

"I end my turn with one facedown."

The Soul Taker drew a card. "I play The Mermaid's Servant. This spell card allows me to pick any card from my deck and summon it to the field. And I chose… The Queen Of Mermaids!" (ATK: 2500, DEF: 1500) A mermaid with a crown on her head, blue tail and yellow top was placed onto the field. "Then I use her special ability to bring out two Merman servants in defense mode!" (ATK: 1000, DEF: 500) "Now, attack her Cyber Blader with Roaring Waters!" As a wave of water came onto the field, Alexis stopped her.

"Oh no you don't! I play the trap card Hallowed Light Barrier! If I discard one card, all attack damage for this turn goes to zero!" The Queen of Mermaids's attack was cancelled.

Alexis smirked. She wouldn't die so easily.

"Fine! I place two face downs on my field and end my turn." Said the Soul Taker.

"My turn!-"

"Don't think so! I play one of my face downs, the trap card, The Destroyer of Life! It activates when your turn starts. This card takes away 1000 life points from you for every turn!"

(ST: 2200, Alexis: 200)

"Uh oh, Alexis is in trouble!" Chazz said.

"Come one Lex, you can do it!" said Jaden.

"I play The Warrior Returning Alive! With this card, I can bring back a monster from my graveyard. And I bring back Cyber Tu Tu, and place her on the field in defense!" (ATK: 1000) "When three monsters are out, Cyber Blader's special ability activates, canceling out all trap and spell cards!" The Destroyer of Life was obliterated. "Now, Cyber Blader, attack that Merman Servant!" One Merman Servant was destroyed. "Now, Cyber Tu Tu's special ability allows her to attack you directly! I end my turn with one facedown."

(ST: 1200, Alexis: 200)

The Soul Taker drew a card, and then smirked. "It was a good duel, I'll give you that. But now it's over!"

Alexis was confused, and so was everyone else.

"I play… human mermaid! This spell card uses a human from my deck and makes her a mermaid in attack mode!" Alexis was so shocked. Out came, Mindy… as a mermaid!

"Mindy?"

She looked up, and said, "I'm sorry Alexis."

"Why?"

"Because, her special ability takes 500 life points away from you!"

Alexis saw a brown hand grab her 200 life points, and she collapsed.

(ST: 1200, Alexis: 0)

**Please review. Oh, and people, I have the first five chapters written already. Expect updates!**


	3. A Great Risk

**Disclaimer: Look at first chapter.**

**Making up The Soul Taker's deck. **

"ALEXIS!" Jaden and the rest of the gang raced down to Alexis. Jaden put Alexis's head on his lap, and tried waking her up.

"What have you done to her?" Atticus asked, going up to his sister with Jaden.

"A deal's a deal. I would get her soul and add it to my deck if she lost."

"Add it to your deck?" Bastion asked.

"Of course. What do you think happened with those girls, Mindy and Jasmine, I believe they're called? They're part of my deck now."

"But… how?" asked Atticus.

She showed them the necklace. "With this charm. I received it when I won a water duel."

"A water duel?" Jaden asked.

"I know what she's talking about." Said Bastion. "A water duel is obviously taken place under water. It where you must bargain a magical item or your soul on order for it to take place."

"I'm the best there is." She said.

"Not anymore! You're gonna give back Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine!"

"Make me."

"I will! We're going to duel! Right here, right now!" said Jaden.

The Soul Taker yawned. "No, I'm tired, good night. Come back tomorrow, maybe I'll find some time." The others looked… shocked to find the soul dealer acted a bit… lazy.

Jaden felt the weight on his lap decrease. He looked down, and saw Alexis was disappearing. "Alexis!"

"No!"

"Yes. I'm sorry, well actually I'm not. A deal's a deal and she lost. Don't worry. You can see her tomorrow." Alexis had completely disappeared at this point.

Jaden looked up.

"During our duel."

A card had appeared in her hand, and she dived backwards into the waters.

"We have to get her back!" Jaden said.

"Well of course we do." Zane said.

"I'm not letting my sis disappear."

"Yea, we'll get all of them back."

"Don't worry Jay, you can beat that Soul Taker!"

"Well of course I can." Jaden said modestly. "But… it's going to be a long duel. I mean she beat Alexis. She wasn't even that close to dying. If she had another turn, Alexis could have won."

Jaden walked towards the ocean in a hurried pace. The rest of the gang, (Chazz, Zane, Atticus, Syrus, and Bastion), weren't far behind him, and tried to catch up.

All the happiness from Jaden's face was gone. All that was left was determination, and anger.

No one, not even Jaden, knew how much Jaden cared for Alexis. He knew she was beautiful, talented, a great duelist, and an awesome friend, but he couldn't help but have another feeling for her. But he didn't know what it was. And not even Jaden was that dense. He knew what fiancé meant, but he saw how much Alexis was hurt in seeing that Harrington was just going to give her away in a duel as the prize, and he didn't want Alexis mad at him. That would be terrible.

"I see you're here." He turned around to see the Soul Taker, while her tail splashed back and forth in the calm water.

"And I'm ready to duel!" He replied. "All right you creep! If I win, you give back everyone you've taken to be your deck! And you can't take any more duels where you bet people's souls on it!"

"So many disadvantages to my part. So if I win, I'll…" she smirked. "I want you to become a merman in the sea, and suffer like the rest of them."

"Um… excuse me?" he asked. Obviously, Jaden didn't know what a merman was.

The Soul Taker sighed. "A merman is like a mermaid, only male."

"Stop wasting my time! I'm not going to lose anyways!" Jaden yelled as the gang came up behind him.

"DUEL!" they shouted as they prepared their decks and were ready to duel.

**Please review.**


	4. I Have To Win

**Disclaimer: Look at first chapter.**

**-Making up the deck from my head for the soul taker.**

(ST: 4000, Jaden: 4000)

"Get your game on lady!"

"The name's The Soul Taker."

"You sure about that? That's not a name, that's a title."

"And you'll see why! First I play Fire Breathing Mermaid in defense mode!" (1000/1500) "And when she's in defense mode, I can equip this spell card, Fire Zone! It brings her in attack mode, and makes her impenetrable for three of my turns! Next, I play Gashing Winds! This card takes away 500 life points away from you." Jaden saw a knife coming his way, and it cut him across the stomach. "Then I play The Mermaid of Light, in defense mode." (1300/1500) "Lastly, I play a face down and end my turn. Your move."

(ST: 4000, Jaden: 3500)

"About time! I play Bubbleman, in defense mode! You see, if he's the only monster I have out, I get two draw two new cards. Now, I can sacrifice him to summon any other Elemental Hero, and I think I'll choose E. Hero Clayman, in attack mode. Next I use Polymerization to fuse E. Heroes Clayman and Sparkman to create the Elemental Hero ThunderGiant!" (ATK: 2400) "Now his special ability activates! Your monster is destroyed automatically because its original attack points are lower than that of ThunderGiant's." The Mermaid of Light was destroyed. "And he still has his attack! Thunder Fist!" The fist went towards the Fire Breathing Mermaid, and shattered her. Then she came back again, but ThunderGiant was destroyed.

"Ha! Did you forget that I have equipped her with Fire Zone? She won't die for another two of my turns, and her special ability destroys your monster. You goofed."

"Whoops. I guess I did. My bad."

"Hey Jaden! You might want to try and win! Do you remember Alexis's life is depended on this?" yelled Chazz.

"Yes I do. I play two face downs and end my turn."

"Fine." She drew a card. "This duel will be very fast. I play Dark Sea Witch!" A mermaid with gray skin, green eyes, hair and tail stood there in defense mode. "Whenever she's in defense, I get to destroy every monster on the field, including her, dealing with 1000 points of damage towards you. But, this card pays a price as well. For using it, I must lose 500 life points, but that's a small price to pay. I will put one facedown on the field and I shall end my turn there."

(ST: 3500, Jaden: 2500)

"Great!" he said as he drew a card. 'I have to win, for Alexis.' He thought, but was interrupted.

"I play my trap, The Destroyer Of Life! As I'm sure you remember, this card activates when your turn starts, and it takes away 1000 points of damage from your life points every turn." The Soul Taker said, as she smirked.

"Oh boy. I summon E. Hero Avain, in attack mode. Then I play the spell card Pot of Greed. It allows me to draw two cards. Next, I play E. Hero Burstinatrix, in attack mode! Now I play the field spell Fusion Gate! It allows me to fuse monsters without Polymerization. And I fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to bring out the Elemental Hero Flamed Wingman!" (2100/1200) Now, I play Wroughtweiler, in defense!" (800/1200) "Then I play Trap Jammer, destroying one of your trap cards. And, of course, I pick the Destroyer of Life! I end my turn there."

(ST: 3500, Jaden: 1500)

"I shall win! I play Pot of Greed! Now, I can draw two cards. And, I think I'll play one of them! Darkness Day! This is a spell card, which allows me to pick any card in my deck. And I choose The King Of All Mermaids! Rise!" (2800/2600) "In order to use it, I must give up 1000 life points, and so do you! Now, attack that Flamed Wingman!"

"Oh no you don't! I activate my face down, Draining Shield! It's a trap, which negates your attack, and I gain life points equal to your monster's attack points!"

(ST: 2500, Jaden: 3300)

The Soul Dealer growled. "Fine, then I activate his special ability, which activates when he is summoned. If he unleashes his power, whether or not that monster wasn't destroyed, I don't care. Because it doesn't matter! It allows him an attack from on of his servants onto one of your monsters, and now Servant, attack Wroughtweiler!"

Wroughtweiler was destroyed.

"Thanks, because when Wroughtweiler is destroyed in battle, I can bring back one Polymerization and one E. Hero to my hand."

"Fine then, I end my turn with a face down."

"Great." 'What do I do next?' he thought. "I summon E. Hero Bubbleman, in attack mode, and I'll equip him with Bubble Shuffle! This card switches Bubbleman and one of your monsters to defense mode!" The King Of All Mermaids was sent down in defense.

"Ah, but his special ability activates when he is in defense mode, and it allows him to destroy a monster, and how about Bubbleman?" Bubbleman was destroyed.

"All right then, I'll summon up E. Hero Sparkman, in attack mode. And I'll fuse him with The Flamed Wingman to create the E. Hero Shining Flare Wingman!" (2500/2100) "And his special ability lets him gain 300 attack points for every E. Hero in my graveyard, which is two, giving him a total of 3100 attack points! Now, Shining Flare Wingman, attack The King Of All Mermaids! And his other special ability deducts life points from you equal to the monster I just destroyed!"

"Oh no you don't! I play my spell card Free Life! It gives me 1000 more attack points!" The Soul Taker said just before she was attacked.

(ST: 1000, Jaden: 3300)

'Oh God, this woman is hard to beat.' He thought.

**Please Review.**


	5. Alia, Princess of the Water

**Disclaimer: Look at first chapter.**

**Note: I'm making up the deck The Soul Taker. **

"Interesting." Bastion stated. Zane looked at him.

"What?"

"I've never heard of this mermaid deck before. None of the cards she plays seems familiar." Bastion said explaining, and Zane was left wondering as well.

"I will not lose Jaden! I play my card Human Mermaid! And I'm sure you remember its effects!" The Soul Taker exclaimed.

"Yes, she can summon a human from her deck, turn her into a mermaid, and summons it to the field." Bastion stated from behind.

"Perfect, that card killed Alexis's life points." Chazz stated.

"Yes! I'm glad you two remember! I pick… hm, Alia!"

"Who?" Jaden asked confused.

"Oh, sorry. Your friend Alexis, her name has been changed to Alia."

"Why?"

"Because I said so! Now Alia, Princess of Waters, come out!" (3500/2500)

Alia had dirty brown hair, and brown eyes. Her hair was in a bun, with small strands falling from it, while her hairline was parted and a bang fell from her forehead. Around her head lay a band, with a red jewel dangling from the middle. The jewel reached her eyes. Her skin was a smooth cream color, and her ruby red lipstick matched her face. Her tail was red, while her yellow top had many straps starting from her shoulders down. On her hands lay red gloves, which reached her elbows. On the bare part on her arms, she had a Script "A" written on one arm, and a "J" written on the other. A poach for a dagger rested on her side.

"Whoa! Is that Alexis?" Jaden asked.

"Yes! Enough chit chat, her special ability allows me to take away 1500 points away from you!"

(ST: 1000, Jaden: 2000)

"And I can attack directly now, for her other special ability allows me to do so!"

"Wait a minute! Two special abilities AND 3500 attack points!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Now you see why I do not want to lose her. Now, Alia, attack!"

She looked up and a tear fell. "Sorry Jaden." She mouthed. Then she sheathed a dagger, which glistened in the moonlight, and Jaden fell.

(ST: 1000, Jaden: 0)

"Oh no! Jay!" Syrus said.

"Yes." The Soul Taker said smirking. Jaden's appearance changed. While unconscious, he had a blue tail, he was topless, his hair stayed the same, he also had a dagger on him, and on his arm, there was an "A" on one arm, and a "J" on the other. He grew gills. He was transported to the water, where the Soul Taker dragged him in.

"Good bye young humans."

"Wait a sec, where are you taking him?" Syrus asked.

"We had a deal. If he lost, he would turn into a merman, or a male mermaid." Then she dived into the waters, taking Jaden along with her.

"Now what!" Chazz asked.

**Please review.**


	6. Aurora, Queen of the Deceased

**Disclaimer: Look at first chapter.**

As Jaden opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was blue.

He slowly got up, and took in his surroundings. 'What the?' he thought. There were fish and other plants where he was. Mermaids and mermen were swimming in here.

"Am I in the ocean?" he asked himself. He looked at himself, and saw that he too had blue tail, and a dagger. He looked at his arms, and was confused by the writings. 'A and J, what the hell?' he thought.

'Might as well check this place out.' He thought. As he swam, he saw numerous things never seen by human eyes. 'Wait a sec, do I have my deck?' he checked and he still did, amazingly. It was now waterproof, (weird, he thought) and his duel disk was near him as well.

He saw a palace near him. The towers were three different colors, red, yellow and blue, and suddenly, he remembered the incident before.

'Where's Alexis?' he quickly swam towards the palace, remembering she was now Princess Alia, and thought to look there first. But some guards, who wouldn't let him through, stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going kid?"

"Yea! This is the home of Princess Alia! Now go away before we use force!"

"Uh… I'm a friend of Princess Alia?" he said.

"Prove yourself!"

"Just ask her yourself!"

"Foolish Merman! The Princess will not come to treat your petty needs!" he said, shouting.

"Just ask her! I'm her good friend!" he said, shouting back.

"What may I ask is going on?" said a female voice from behind them.

The guards turned around and bowed. "We are sorry your highness. But a commoner has claimed to be your friend."

"And why did you not ask me if he was my friend?"

"We did not wish to disturb you."

"You already have."

"Sorry your highness."

"Don't call me that. Just called me Alexis."

"But Princess, that is not your name!" the other guard said.

"That does not matter. Who have you kept waiting?"

"Me." Jaden said.

"Jaden?" she moved past the guards, and indeed, saw her friend.

"The one and only!"

"Jaden!" She hugged him and he did so back. "I'm so sorry for getting you into this!" she said crying while talking into his shoulder.

He sighed. "Lex, it wasn't your fault. It was that damn ass mermaid who seems to love to annoy us like hell."

"Yes it was! I had to…" she closed her eyes, not wanting to remember the duel that had taken place once before, for she was the attacking monster which drowned Jaden's life points.

Jaden wiped a tear from her eye, and gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back, and led him inside.

**In Another Palace:**

The dark palace was a forbidden territory to anyone. It's dark towers scared all away. Inside, a mermaid with short blue hair, a blue tail and navy blue eyes was bowing down to her queen.

"Uh! How has this happen? He was not to meet her! Yet you tell him her name! She would not have been found if you did not speak her true name!" she shouted. The queen was a dark navy blue color, but her tail was missing. Her green eyes pierced through The Soul Taker.

"I'm sorry your highness! I have let it slip! It was a mistake! An accident!" the Soul Taker exclaimed, hoping to calm down her already frustrated Queen.

"Leave this room now! I do not wish to see your hideous face!"

The Soul Taker obliged, and quickly left.

The Queen was left with her thoughts. 'If that Serena just did what she was told, this would not have happened!' she thought.

Serena was actually the Soul Taker, who was supposed to bring Alexis here, and make sure no on got in the way. 'But no! She just had to give Jaden a chance! Now, I must kill both of them in order to retrieve my true power, and get back my tail from the true princess!' thought Aurora, Queen of the deceased

I only have been updating every day because I've written out 6 chapters already. I don't even get that many reviews.

**Please review.**


	7. The Charm of The Demon Goddess

**Disclaimer: Look at first chapter.**

Alexis led Jaden into her room in the palace, which had amazed him at no end. The room had a red interior, while the carpet was yellow, and jewels dangled from the top of the room. In the middle of the room, there was an oyster shaped bed, (which was huge) piled with pillows stuffed with soft seaweed. To the side, there was a balcony, which gave a view of the whole kingdom. Every mermaid and merman roamed around. Little houses, shaped like oysters and what not, filled the community under water. The coral waved around in the water, while small fish wandered here and there.

"Wow", was all that Jaden could muster up.

"I know."

"So Lex… why are you here, of all places?"

"When I lost that duel to whatever her name is, I was sent here. Apparently, I'm Princess Alia. I'm a reincarnation of the true princess, who died in battle, and so I was here, and took her DAMN PLACE!" she said, yelling the last part.

"Whoa, Lex, calm down."

Alexis looked out the balcony. She sighed. "Jaden… I like it here and all… but, this isn't my identity. I'm not meant to be a Princess Mermaid. I want to be Alexis, human Alexis… No one listens to me when I tell him or her to call me Alexis. They only say 'Princess Alia, have you lost your mind? Alexis is a human name, and you are no human!' I hate it."

"Lex," Alexis looked to have Jaden putting his hand on her shoulder. Alexis was too busy too notice Jaden was… topless, but now she did notice. and she blushed. "I understand. But what's really ironic is that the top color here is red and the low color is blue, unlike our world. Shame I didn't bring my Slifer Red Jacket." Jaden said trying to lighten the mood. Alexis laughed.

**The Dark Palace:**

The Soul Taker (Serena) paced back and forth in her room. Her room was a dark navy blue, and the border was filled with designs of evil creatures living in the sea. She unconsciously rubbed her necklace, The Charm of The Demon Goddess. She sat down on her bed, biting her lip, while a lone tear fell from her eye. The tear dropped onto the charm, and it glowed. She looked down on it, wishing she didn't have such a huge responsibility.

_Flashback:_

"_Your highness! A mere commoner has insulted a Commander. She must be put in her place!" yelled Commander Gorton. _

"_And who is this commoner?" asked Aurora, Queen of the Deceased. She was sitting on her throne, a scowl placed on her face. She was being disturbed from her usual business to punish a commoner. Usually, she enjoyed doing so, but not now, when she was in a meeting. _

"_I am no commoner!" a young mermaid swam in; her fierce blue eyes were raging with fire burning underneath her soul. Her blue hair was flying around with all the commotion. Aurora smirked; she was going to enjoy punishing a little spoiled brat. _

"_Are you part of this castle?" Aurora asked, leaning on one arm. _

"_No, but the Charm of the Demon Goddess belongs to me, and I want it back! I cannot be some commoner if I held that charm!" _

_The Queen raised her eyebrows. "The Charm of the Demon Goddess is in your possession?"_

"_Of course! It was passed down in my family for generations, and this foul merman stole it!" _

_Aurora's eyes flickered to the Commander, who was now yelling at the blue mermaid. "I am no guard! I am a commander, who has the power to-"_

"_Gorton, be quiet." The Queen said, interrupting. Her eyes focused on the young mermaid. "What is your name dear?"_

"_Serena Jade" _

"_Well Serena, if you can beat this merman, The Commander, in a duel, you can have your charm back and be treated with royalty."_

"_Fine!" _

"_DUEL!"_

_(Serena: 4000, Gorton: 4000)_

"_I play The Mermaid of Light, and then use Polymerization to fuse together the Mermaid of Light with The Mermaid of Fire to create Raging Fire Mermaid!" (2500/2000) "Next, I play a facedown, and now, Raging Fire Mermaid, thanks to her special ability, I'm allowed to attack you directly! Fire swirl!" _

_(Serena: 4000, Gorton: 2500)_

"_You got lucky! I play Whirling Wind! It deals 1000 points of damage to you, and if done, I can summon a Level 6 Monster: Underwater Demon Creature of the Night! Rise!" (4000/2500) "Now, I play a facedown. Underwater Demon Creature of the Night, attack that Raging Fire Mermaid!" _

_(Serena: 1500, Gorton: 2500)_

"_Oh no, you're not beating me that easily! I play Fusion Recovery! Now I can bring back a monster from my graveyard and Polymerization. And I'll bring back the Mermaid of Light! Then I use Polymerization to fuse together the Mermaid of Light and The Mermaid of Darkness to create the Yin-Yang Mermaid!" (2000/1500) Next I play the spell card Yin Yang Equalizer! If I equip it to The Yin-Yang Mermaid, I can lower that attack points of your monster by 1500 attack points and add it to mine!" (Yin Yang Mermaid: 3500/1500 Underwater Demon Creature of the Night: (2500/2500) _

"_Oh no!"_

"_Now, Yin Yang Mermaid, attack that Creature with black and white storm! And her special ability activates! If I can destroy one of your monsters, I can take 500 points from you and add it to my points!"_

_(Serena: 2000, Gorton: 1000) _

"_Uh! Fine, I play Underwater Barrier! You cannot attack my monsters any time soon, for at least three turns! Next I bring out Wanted Criminal: The Giant Squid!" (1000/1500) "You see, it's a criminal because I can deal 1000 points of damage to you!" _

_(Serena: 1000, Gorton: 1000) _

"_Now, Wanted Criminal: The Giant Squid's special ability: attack her directly!"_

"_Oh no you don't, I play my facedown: Negate Attack!" _

"_Fine you little brat. I end my turn here."_

"_And it's your last turn! I play the spell: Breath Away! By dealing 500 points of damage to me, I can deal 1000 points of damage to you!" _

"_No!" _

_(Serena: 500, Gorton: 0)_

_Aurora clapped. "Very nice dueling. I want you to work for me."_

"_What?" _

"_You heard me. You have so much passion in dueling. Commander Gorton, give her the charm."_

"_But milady-"_

"_No excuses, she beat you fair and square."_

_Commander Gorton grumbled as he reluctantly gave Serena the necklace._

"_Now dear," Aurora stated. "I want you to go up to the human world and duel other human duelists. Take their souls by using your charm." Serena nodded, but the Queen stopped her from leaving. "But", she held out a picture of Princess Alia (Alexis), "make sure you find her and not tell anyone of her true name."_

_Serena nodded once more, and left._

_End Flashback._

She hated the huge pain of guilt, which now laid in her. She told them Alia's name, and now the Queen hated her.

**Please review.**


	8. Something Was Wrong

**Disclaimer: Look at first chapter.**

♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠

Alexis was sleeping soundly in her room. Jaden, who amazingly could not sleep, was standing out on the balcony. For some reason, there was something wrong, other than the fact that they were underwater, yet he couldn't put his finger on it.

'_What is it Kuriboh?'_ Jaden thought, seeing his friend on his shoulder. Kuriboh did not answer. Instead, it looked out to the community. Jaden's eyebrows furrowed. He looked into the ocean, and was positive that something had changed… he was not sure _what_, but something changed, just for an instant. Jaden turned his head towards Kuriboh. It nodded its head, silently telling Jaden to look down again. Jaden did so, and was shocked at what he saw.

The communities of fishes were actually sharks. The oyster homes were actually guard towers. And the mermaids and merman were turned into army like creatures.

"What happened?" Jaden whispered. He turned to look at the sleeping Alexis. She was okay.

But when Jaden looked back into the community…

Everything was back to normal, or as normal as things could get around here.

Jaden gulped. Something was definitely wrong. Someone was after Alexis. He could feel it in his blood.

He swam back to Alexis, in order to tell her something was wrong. Everything was different.

But before he got there… something stopped him. Jaden was immediately gagged and held from behind by someone with bulky blue arms.

In a deep voice, it said, "You're not going anywhere."

Then Jaden's world went black.

♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠

Alexis woke up, hoping to find Jaden still sleeping wherever he was in her room. She stretched and swam around the room, believing her eyes were deceiving her.

Jaden was nowhere to be found.

"Jaden?" she called out. Her eyes were filled with worry.

'_Damn! I should have known something was wrong…' _

She looked out to the community. Before her eyes laid the different colored fishes, the oyster homes, and citizens waving towards their princess.

Alexis couldn't even move.

Something happened when she was asleep. Jaden was missing, and she was sure that the smile the citizens had on was fake. Alexis's forehead ceased, her eyebrows furrowed. Something wasn't right. It was on the tip of her tongue.

"Princess Alia… the Queen is calling for you."

Alexis looked behind her and saw a poor mermaid, probably a maid, serving her.

Alexis hated this. First Jaden was missing, and now servants were on her beckon call every minute.

"Tara?" Alexis asked, looking at the servant's nameplate. Her voice was hoarse, as if she hadn't used it for years.

"Yes Princess?" the servant was timid.

Alexis gulped. "Have you seen a brown haired merman with a blue tail, and brown eyes?" she asked.

Tara, the servant, immediately froze.

'_Was it something I said?'_ Alexis thought.

Tara gulped. "No your Princess. If you may excuse me, I must leave." Her voice sounded tough, like someone in the military.

Alexis was sure there was something wrong. Her phrase sounded rehearsed, as if she was preparing to say that. And her voice sounded as if _Alexis_ was the servant and she was the princess.

"You may leave."

Something was definitely wrong.

And Alexis would surely find out what it was.

♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠

**Please review. **


	9. Myth

**Disclaimer: ... Nah. The word "disclaimer" means nothing to me at this moment. **

* * *

All he could see was the darkness that surrounded him, encasing him in a shroud of shadows. His breath was hoarse, and his mind swarmed with images. Images of people he had never seen in his life before, except for one person.

_Alexis... _

The plain sight of her woke him up from unconsciousness, with him panting and his sight blurry. It took a minute before he regained his sense of sight, and was allowed to see the cage he was trapped in.

"Where am I?" He was able to whisper to himself before a hand went up to his head in an attempt to steady himself when he stood. Dizzy, he was forced to grab a handle to keep himself still.

"Great, the little _kavral _is awake."

"Tyrel, it is not good to speak of Jabar in that sense."

"Is there any proof that this pathetic excuse of a merman _is _Prince Jabar?"

Jaden blinked until the dizziness went away, and then continued listening to the guard's conversation.

"Besides their initials being **engraved **into his arms?"

"..." Nothing more was said between the two, and the jail door opened to reveal a merman who had a white beard sticking from his chin, his eyes a striking blue with wrinkles over his face. His tail was a deep shade of maroon, and over his chest was a white cloth that looked as if it were made of the finest silk avaliable, only it wasn't. Different jewels hung from his neck, and gauntlets were around his wrists, proving his power and wealth.

"And what might you name be?" The unknown merman said, looking at Jaden.

"But I thought you said he was-" A hand was put up to silence the guard, who did not speak after that.

"Jaden...?" He really wasn't sure if it was okay to tell this guy his name, wasn't he knocked unconscious or something?

The old merman smiled. "Of course it is, now, please follow me."

He turned around, expecting Jaden to follow him, who wasn't so eager to do something like this.

"Now wait just a minute! Who are you? Where are you taking me?"

"No asking questions _hilab._ Keep moving." The guard pushed Jaden out of the cell, ignoring his cry of pain, and soon Jaden was forced to follow the white bearded man, who was far ahead, not intending on stopping for Jaden.

"Hey, wait up!"

The old merman stopped for a minute, before starting again. Jaden finally caught up, glad to have gotten rid of the bulky guard at the end of hall.

"So... who's this Jabar person?"

The old man smiled before answering.

"Would you like to know of this, young prince?"

"Um, didn't I just ask?"

The old merman smiled again before speaking.

"A long time ago, this city of towers and sharks, used to be peaceful. A pure land, the purest of them all! A certain merman entered the city once, intending to be a part of the purest city, but many did not accept him. He was lower than them, they would say. But this merman would not accept that, and kept fighting for what he believed in. This merman was Jabar.

"Of course, many of the other mermen and mermaids shunned him, hated him for no reason whatsoever. So one day, they took him to the palace to be punished for something they committed, trying to leave Jabar to take the blame. But he was saved by the royal Princess, who asked the King and Queen to let Jabar be free.

"The two soon fell in love, and Jabar used a spell to engrave their initials onto their arms, so the two would always be reminded of their love, and would never fall in love with someone else. That was what I was talking about before young Prince.

"But another Queen was jealous of their love, wanting Jabar for himself because he alone could restore her city, it being left in ruins by a war."

The old merman pressed a place on the wall, and a door opened. The two went through, while the old merman held up a hand to stop the guards from attacking.

"So, the Queen stole what Jabar treasured most, the Princess herself. Jabar of course, left to find her, not caring about the consequences. It was a bloody battle, Jabar was on the verge of dying, with the Princess still in the hands of the Queen. But a cry from the Princess woke Jabar, and even with his deadly wounds he rushed to save her, battling with the Queen herself.

"Now, Jabar was a powerful sorcerer and a powerful duelist as well, which is why people respected him _after _they knew of his abilities. So his battle with the Queen ended badly for all of them.

"Instead of dueling with cards, Jabar decided to battle with a sword instead. Using a spell combined with his sword, he managed to removed the Queen's tail, and here, if you don't have a tail, you are nothing. Jabar placed the Queen's tail in a red jewel, in a diamond shape, and gave it to the Princess for safe-keeping.

"But, the spell was a powerful one, leaving Jabar with no energy, and his last moment with the Princess was a kiss from her lips, but not even her healing abilities helped now, it was too late. Jabar was left in a coma, never to wake. But he's not dead, he's still alive, but many think he died in the coma years ago."

"So... what happened to the Princess?"

"The young mermaid removed her crown and left, and it's been over one thousand years since. Many believe she was dead for years, and now, that myth is true because the Princess has been reincarnated!"

"Wait, wait, one thousand years? And what do you mean the Princess has been reincarnated?"

"Yes, a mermaid's lifespan is one thousand years, the Princess should be dead by now. But she is back!"

"Wait, who is this Princess?"

The old merman turned around and smile at Jaden, directing him to a throne chair which Jaden sat on. Of course, he didn't expect shackles to bound him to the chair, with the old merman smirking, his form turning into one of a younger man, who looked exactly like Jaden.

"I haven't finished my tale. This place was cursed because of you Jabar, and now the Queen wants her tail back and the only way to do that, is to kill the guardian of her tail." His smirk grew. "And that would be your Alexis, or should I say Princess Alia?

"And all I have to do, is to pretend I'm you just to get her down here...and then you can watch me kill her in front of you."

The man left, with Jaden yelling and struggling to get out.

* * *

**Translation: **

**(BTW: If by any chance these words **_**actually **_**mean something in a different language... um. OOPS.)**

**kavral** - "Fucker", basically the guard was saying; "Great, the little fucker is awake." Obviously, he doesn't like Jaden. :P

**hilab** - "Jackass", again, this is said by the guard while talking to Jaden. Not a big surprise there is it:P

* * *

Ok, sorry for the long wait, and for the short chapter... I had an idea yesterday... where'd it go?

I don't deserve reviews at this point.

Ivy


End file.
